vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Otomachi Una/@comment-27139959-20160808062410/@comment-53539-20160808082954
Unfortunately there is 1 thing that leads this statement to not be 100% true. Realism is based on a couple factors mostly; #How realistic the Vocaloid engine can mimic the human vocal #How realistic the samples were to begin with, including the voice recorded and method to grab the voice. (note; samples alone aren't more of a sign of realism, but moreover quality. Ergo, bad samples won't impact the realism, it just means the Vocaloid has a quirk or has basic sound issues that any badly recorded instrument will suffer from) Lets focus on no.2 because this is the one that lets a lot of Vocaloids down. This is actually the ore important of the 2 for one reason only; the engine side varies per version and gets better over time. The samples, however, do not. To cut a long story short... The only to get true realism is to use a 11 year old girl basically for the role, not a woman pretending to be one. Its what holds back Len against Oliver or Yuki, because although all are child characters, Len was voiced by a woman. Though in Len's case, things are a lot more dire then Una, because his voice isn't a true reflection of a male voice at 14. If he is pre-voice break (which is possible) he should sound like Oliver or even Yuki (since voices only truly get different after puberty). He doesn't. If his voice is broken, he should either sound like Iroha, Yuu, Piko, VY2, Yohioloid, etc. But he doesn't. In fact in some voicebanks like the English version, he only sounds like woman. Its been his plague. This is the issue when using adults for voicing children, you don't get a faithful recreation of the vocal, you only get what an adult thinks a child is like. Una is no different. So this is held against her realism slightly for that reason. Its the same for all voice acted vocals. Its like when people used to say in V2 Miku was more realistic then Prima, when in reality it was the other way around. Miku being voice acted wasn't realistic and didn't sound like her provider (Luka's provider flat out stated hers didn't sound anything like her at all). Where as Prima, did. However, as child voices change the most over the transaction from child to adult, because of growth spurts and the person learn more about their voice via experience and control, most child voices get voiced by adults. The boys especially get women, because a boy when his voice breaks notices a lot (see phieanas and ferb, phieanas voice changed after season 1 because the VAs voice broke... Max from Beyblade is another case and his voice broke over the course of the 3 seasons). The female voice, though changes, is not so dramatic and her range stays relatively the same. What changes is the tone (because the throat gets wider, among other things). Anyway, sorry for the lecture on child voices, just wanted to explain fully the issue at hand to ave repeating myself.